Once upon a time
by kmleslie
Summary: This is a story about Canada and Prussia in the real world. They have two girlfriends named Kayla and Claire. This is about how they live and what their lives are like outside of Hetalia. They are just trying to be normal guys.
1. Another day

"Where are the girls already?" Prussia huffed. He checked his watch again. "Calm down. They're right there." Canada said, slightly annoyed. As soon as the girls were there they began walking to their classes. Kayla and Claire had gym and Prussia and Canada had geography. Kayla and Canada laced fingers. While Prussia snaked his hand around Claire's waist. It was senior year. Soon the group of four turned into a group of twelve. They were joined with France and Julia, Justin and Alisha, Vincent and Lanea, and Ryan and America. They got to the end of the hallway and the first bell rang. "Time for class. Cuddle time terminated." Julia smiled. She gave France a kiss and with that they left for their classes. Soon the group of twelve went back to the original group of four. Kayla heard the second bell and scrambled to class without another word. Claire ignored the bell and kissed Prussia. "I'll see you later." She said and went into the same direction as Kayla. Canada frowned and followed Claire. "Umm... Geography is the other way, you know?" She questioned. "Of course but I need to give something to Kayla." Canada replied. Claire shrugged it off. They arrived outside the gym. Kayla was already changed and stretching. Claire walked to the change room as Canada knocked on the gym door. "Ms. Fletcher! I know I should be in class but I need to see Kayla for a really important matter." Canada said loudly. Kayla tilted her head to the side in confusion. Canada ran up to her and kissed her. "You forgot to kiss me." He whispered then ran out of the gym. "Miss. Kayla. You and mr. Williams will have plenty of time alone in detention." Ms. Fletcher said. "B-but-" Kayla started. "No buts, 3.00 my room. Understood?" Kayla sighed. "Yes." Then class continued.

-after class-

Kayla and Claire walked out of the classroom. Kayla glanced at the clock in the hallway. 2.50. "Great. Detention." She whined. "Hey! It was romantic. At least he takes the risk!" Claire awed. Claire felt arms wrap around her. "What's romantic?" Prussia's voice immediately recognizable to Claire. "Oh nothing. Where's Canada?" Claire said, trying to change the subject. "He is coming." He said, tilting his chin to the direction to where Canada was coming from. The girls turned and looked down the hall. They saw Canada pushing through the crowd of people. He caught up to them and started. "Let's go! Are you-" Kayla put her hand on his mouth. "We're not going anywhere. We have detention because of you." She said pulling him into the classroom. "What? Why?" He said. "No PDA (public displays of affection) during class." Kayla answered. She sat him down and then took a seat beside him. She put in her headphones and began drawing. After a long hour, detention was over. Kayla and Canada walked out of the school and Kayla checked her phone for the first time in the past hour. "One unread message." She slid it open and stopped walking. "JUSTIN AND VINCENT ARE IN THE HOSPITAL! Come as soon as possible!" Claire texted. Kayla ran to the hospital, pulling Canada with her. They walked in and Kayla peeked in the doorway. She watched as America was crying and Ryan was being kissed by Ukraine. Claire noticed their arrival and started to explain. "Ukraine just told Ryan she loves him and America started to cry when Ryan answered with the same sentence. Ukraine kissed him and now we're here." She said quietly. "Do you love me?" Were America's only words. Ryan looked down.


	2. Noise

A/N: So i hope you know, i am not a very good author. I write for fun for my friends and i post it here for them. I write pretty short chapters as you can see and some things I put in are rather meaningless. If you have any suggestions for other stories, please feel welcome to tell me. I hope to write a USUK fic. ~kmleslie

Ryan stood there in shock not knowing what to say. He slowly calmed himself but still searched for an answer. Ukraine's eyes filled with tears and she started crying. "WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" Claire yelled. " ' ." Ukraine said between sobs. Ryan looked over at America only to see a tear roll down his cheek. Ryan took a step back and tripped over his own feet. He turned right and he landed on Ukraine's... Well her... Yeah boobs... He opened his eyes and stumbled back to his feet. His face turned red with embarrassment. America closed his eyes. "I'll take that as a no..." And he walked out of the room. The door shut but you could still hear the muffled sobs from the heartbroken America. The room was silent. A groan of pain came from Vincent as he turned on his side. "Why are you guys so loud? Can't you see me and Justin are trying to sleep." He opened his eyes to see Prussia and Claire standing by the bed, Canada's arm around Kayla near the door, Ukraine holding Ryan's hand, and Ryan looking down to the ground. "Wow. What happened here? Where's America?" Vincent asked. "Shhh. Anyway I couldn't get a hold of Lanea. Her phone must be off. She doesn't even know your in the hospital." Kayla responded. "How does my own girlfriend not know I'm in the hospital." Vincent huffed rather loudly. Loud enough to wake up Justin. "Agh just because your girlfriend doesn't come to see you doesn't give you the right to interrupt my sleep." Justin sat up looking around for his girlfriend, Alisha. "Well I guess mine didn't come either." Justin whined. "Oh I'll call her!" Claire said and stepped out while dialing her number. After a short five minutes, Claire stepped back in."She is at a karate tounament, she won't be able to make it." She said with a slight frown. Justin gave her a small smile. "I'd rather her win then give up the chance for me." He said calmly.

"What happened? How'd you get in an accident?" Ryan finally spoke. Justin just pointed to Vincent while giving him a death glare that could kill. Vincent gave a small smile. "In my defense, Justin was distracting me!" "Whatever it doesn't matter anymore as long as your ok" Ukraine spoke. Ryan turned around to look at her but she caught his lips. Ryan just pulled her closer forgetting all about America. "You're my boyfriend now!" Ukraine said happily. Ryan kept a straight face but put his arm around her. "Let us sleep!" Justin and Vincent shooed them out.

"Canada I want to go home!" Kayla whined. "I'm coming over." Claire stated. Kayla shrugged and Claire took that as a yes. "Well, can we come?" The boys said and the girls just smiled, nodding a small yes. They laced fingers and began walking to Kayla's house. Finally, it began feeling like a normal day.


	3. Will you?

They all laughed on the way home. Prussia couldn't help but smile whenever he saw Claire happy. Claire knew that well. She nudged him every once and awhile trying to get his attention. He looked over to her and she was gone. He then felt a poke at his sides and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He spun around picking up Claire in the process. She screamed which quickly turned into a laugh in shock. It was these moments she loved.

Kayla and Canada just kept walking. Canada swings their hands back and forth. Kayla giggled at how amused he was and pinched his cheek like he was a little kid. He made a scrunched up face and said "Hey! I'm older then you still!"

"Baby that's not fair! It's only by one month!" He smirked and grabbed her by her waist. He picked her up bridal style and sat down on a bench. Prussia and Claire walked over hand in hand. They sat down and Prussia sighed. "If only everyday was as amazing as this. Well, when your with me, it's awesome." Prussia smirked well thinking of his awesomeness. Claire smacked his leg. "Don't be so full of yourself, even though you are awesome.." Prussia pulled her in for a hug and gently kissed her forehead. Kayla awed at their cuteness. Prussia only showed this side of him to Claire. Kayla broke her thought after realizing she was still sitting on Canada.

She went to get up but Canada held her down. "Move and I'll kiss you" Canada threatened. "I'm not scared of your kisses, Canada! Now let me up!" Kayla whined. She once again tried to get up but Canada held her down. Before she could complain, Canada attacked her lips. He only stopped to let her breathe. She gasped for air once he backed off. "Now are you scared of my kisses?" Canada laughed. Kayla moved around so her legs were around Canada's waist. She took the back of his neck and put her forehead to his. "I'll never be scared of you, baby." Kayla gently kissed his cheek and then his nose. Slowly she made her way to his lips. She leaned in and their lips touched. Canada leaned in more to close the gap between them. It was a soft kiss which made the butterflies in Kayla's stomach fly. She pulled away and cuddled into his chest.

"Stay over tonight." she said loud enough to get Prussia and Claire's attention. "All of you stay over tonight. My mom and dad are out of town with my little brother and my sister is staying at her boyfriends house. I have no one home and I'd like the company. Only catch is no one is allowed in my mom's room and my sisters room is a total mess therefore there are only two beds. But there are also two couples. So, one bed per a couple. Deal?" They all shrugged not really caring. They walked home quietly.

When they got to Kayla's house she immediately went to the kitchen to make food. "Babe, what's for dinner?" Prussia whined to Claire. She looked at his pouting face and kissed his lips. "I don't know but I'm going to help Kayla. Why not go play some video games with Canada? " he gave her a tight hug and walked away. Prussia sat down beside Canada and watched Canada lose to Bowser on Mario galaxy. "You're an 18 year old guy but you still act like a little kid." Prussia nudged Canada. Canada turned to him and defended with "at least I have my prom tickets. I'm going to ask her tonight. What about you?" "Damn proms coming up! I totally forgot!" Canada smirked knowing he had won.

"Dinner's ready!" The girls called out. They set the table with flowers and candles. While they were cooking all they talked about was prom. They wondered when they would ask them. Thinking that they might, they wanted to make it romantic. The boys walked in casually. They saw the food and their jaws dropped. The girls combined pancakes with beer. It was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. The girls smiled at their reaction. Kayla walked over to Canada and said "like it, baby?" He nodded because he was at a loss for words. He lifted her up and gave her a big kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist to support herself. He pulled her closer into a tight hug. She whispered into his ear just loud enough so only he could hear. "I love you. Don't ever forget that. I will do anything for you. I will love you forever." He closed his eyes savoring the moment. He put her down and pushed her hair behind her ear. She smiled and sat down beside Claire.

The boys inhaled their food. The girls laughed as they watched the beasts devour their food. The boys waited until the girls were done then, like gentlemen, cleared the dishes off the table and into the sink. The girls stood up about to leave. They were quite disappointed that the boys didn't even talk about prom.

Kayla was walking when something pulled her back. She stumbled a bit but Canada caught her. He walked her to the living room and signaled Prussia to begin their plan. Prussia took Claire by the hand and pulled her with him. He turned on some music and started dancing with her. Canada and Kayla followed their lead. They danced for a good half hour. The music hushed and the atmosphere was filled with love. Canada twirled Kayla around and sat her down on his lap.

"I'm not a very good dancer. You saw that just now. But when you guide me, I'll always try to be perfect. When I make a mistake, you just smile like nothing happened. That's why I am in love with you. I think you look beautiful now but you would look even more gorgeous on the day of prom. Hopefully, you can be my princess?" Canada pulled out the two prom tickets from his pocket and hugged Kayla tightly. A tear came from Kayla's eye. "Why are you crying?! Did I..." Canada was cut off by soft lips touching his. "I cried because that was beautiful. You almost never show your sensitive side to me. It's one of my favourite sides of you, baby. Yes, of course I'll go with you. I can't be a princess without my prince." She leaned in so her head curved into the crook of his neck. He stroked her hair.

Claire cooed at the moment. She looked over to Prussia with hopeful eyes. 'Will he ask me?!' Her mind raced with these thoughts. Prussia spoke up. "Well I'm tired. It's been a busy day. Claire-bear would you like to come to bed with your awesome boyfriend?" Prussia asked with pure confidence until... "No. I'll sleep in her sister's room. I know what not to touch. I'll manage." Kayla quickly noticed the hurt in her voice. She nodded in approval to Claire. Claire stood up at walked into Alana's room. Kayla whispered to Canada "I think I know what's wrong. Tell Prussia not to worry. I'll try to fix it." Kayla gave Canada a quick peck on the cheek and hopped of his lap. She disappeared into Alana's room. "Man.. You should have remembered. Don't worry. Kayla will fix it, ok?" Prussia nodded and sadness filled his eyes. He knew he screwed up.

Meanwhile, "Claire.. Are you alright?" Kayla heard some sniffles from the corner. Kayla got down on the ground and crossed her legs. She faced Claire who was wiping her tears away. "How do I know he loves me?" Claire asked. Her voice was shaky. Any minute she could break into tears again. "I can tell." Kayla answered smiling. Claire crooked her head as if she were asking how. "Every time he sees you, you can see a light in his eye. He shows you a side to him he's never shown any of us. When he smiles, you're the reason. He kisses you gently and treats you like a fragile butterfly. He's not good with words and you know that. He must have just forgotten about prom. He was probably too focused on your beauty. He will ask you. I guarantee it. He's really upset you know? Canada can't seem to get him to smile." With that Kayla left the room.

Prussia was in the same spot looking down at the ground. Canada got up and whispered "how'd it go?" She gave him a thumbs up. Prussia heard a door open and shut. He assumed Kayla and Canada had left. He didnt even look up. He started muttering to himself. "If only you knew Claire. If only you know how beautiful you are. How you smile and my world becomes complete. How you dance slightly out of time but always seem to dance better then me. How when you talk about idols I get jealous because I realize I'm not the only thing on your mind when I never stop thinking about you. I love you more then beer. Germany even thinks of you as a sister. I love you Claire. You are my only true love." A tear fell from his eye. He caught it in his hand a sighed.

He felt a hand tip his chin up and Claire kissed him. He was shocked at first but still responded to the kiss. He pulled away and opened his eyes. He saw Claire sitting in front of him and Kayla and Canada standing behind her. "That's how you know Claire. That's how you know he loves you." Kayla smiled. Claire stood up and gave her a hug. "Thank you." She whispered. Canada then grabbed Kayla's hand and they walked to her room. Prussia walked over to Claire and walked her to their room. He looked around and put up his pointer finger mouthing one sec. As soon as he left Claire smiled to herself. "I love you too." She said


	4. Broken Glass

Prussia ran to Kayla's room and opened the door. Kayla smirked knowing he needed something. Prussia walked over to Canada and said "I need clothes to wear to bed." Canada looked over to Kayla and Kayla nodded. She walked over to the door and gestured for Prussia to follow. Kayla went into her cousins old clothes and pulled out his old shirt and pajamas. She handed them to Prussia and walked back to Canada.

She walked in to see Canada texting someone. "Who ya texting?" Kayla asked. "A girl" Canada answered with knowing Kayla would instantly get jealous. "Who is this girl? Is she pretty? Do you like her? Have you dated her? Who's world is she from?"

"Agh Kayla so many questions! My sister! Gosh... You're so jealous! You don't even trust your boyfriend. She just asked where I was. I said I'll be spending the night with you and that I'll be back in Hetalia soon." Kayla blushed in embarrassment. She over reacted. "Don't worry baby. I won't leave you. Plus it's cute when you blush." Canada poked her stomach. She giggled and fell onto the bed.

"I'm sleepy. Lets go to bed. Do you need paj-j-jamm-mmm... " Kayla turned around to see Canada in shorts. No shirt. Canada smiled. He walked over to Kayla and grabbed her hand. He placed her hand over his heart. She could feel every beat. His heart started beating faster and faster. "This happens every time I see you. " Kayla smiled then pulled away. She grabbed short spandex and grabbed one of the shirts Canada had left at her house previously. She walked to the bathroom and walked back in with her spandex and Canada's shirt on.

She felt a kiss fall onto her neck from behind. "I missed you." Canada's voice was strong and gentle. He picked Kayla up bridal style and walked her to the bed. She turned to face him. He pulled the covers over her. She cuddled her head into his chest. Canada could feel her silky hair brush against his neck. "Cana... I love you baby." were her final words before dozed off into her dreams.

Meanwhile, Prussia walked in wearing the clothes Kayla gave him. Prussia gave Claire a kiss on her forehead while he climbed onto the other side of the bed. "If you weren't here I'd have been scared." Prussia said weakly. "Well don't be. We are together. And I won't let you go." Claire said making him feel safe.

She rested her head on his arm feeling every muscle relax. She closed his eyes and dozed off too. Prussia pulled her closer feeling safe and drifted to sleep.

Prussia woke up to hearing sobs from the kitchen. He looked to his side, Claire wasn't in bed. He rushed out to find Claire in the kitchen getting some water. She glanced over to him and she had a worried look on her face. "C.L.A.I.R.E" Kayla said between sobs. "It hurts!" She cried out from the living room. Prussia ran over to the living room to find water spilt, a broken glass, glass in Kayla's foot, Canada's shirt (which he put on when he heard someone in the kitchen)covered in blood, and Claire rushing to get the water to Kayla.

Prussia panicked and tried to help. He got some tweezers and started picking out the glass from Kayla's foot. She whined each time a piece was removed. He got the last piece out and went to pick up the glass on the floor. Kayla stopped crying and passed out on Canada's shoulder while being treated. Canada held her while Claire applied a bandage. They cleaned up the mess without waking Kayla.

Canada thanked them and sent them back to bed. It was just about two in the morning. Canada carried Kayla back to bed and covered her with blankets. He took his shirt off and threw it into the wash. He took a quick shower and walked back into the room. He was surprised to see Kayla sitting up.

She looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "Canada it hurts." She cried. Canada hushed her and sang her lullabies until she fell asleep. He then fell asleep his arms wrapped tightly around Kayla. Kayla woke up and found herself intertwined with Canada. He had a steady grip around her. She slowly removed his arms around her and she limped to the bathroom.

Prussia and Claire were still sleeping. Canada was exhausted too. Kayla decided to make breakfast to thank them for last night. She made pancakes and bacon. She made hash browns and eggs. She covered it so it would stay warm. She felt familiar warm, toned arms wrap around her.

She felt his chest press against her back. She looked up to see the bottom of his chin. She turned and kissed his neck. "Morning baby." She muttered between kisses. Prussia and Claire came in hand in hand and looked at the food. Canada stepped out from behind Kayla.

Prussia covered Claire's eyes. "Kayla cover up your boyfriend. Canada save the abs for the bedroom." Kayla smirked throwing a shirt at Canada. "Thank you" Prussia said for Claire. "Did you sleep without a shirt on?!" Claire asked in shock. Canada nodded like a little kid. Claire gasped. Kayla laughed. "He's hot. Why not? He's my boyfriend. AND he has totally gorgeous abs." Kayla emphasizing the 'and'.

Prussia covered Claire's ears. "Kayyylllaaa!" Prussia whined. "I'm her boyfriend! Not Canada. She needs to think I'm the best!" Claire smiled. "You are the best." She pecked his lips.


	5. Ryan

5- After breakfast was school. They were all graduating this year. They were all leaving their childhood memories behind. The girls had tears at the fact that they were leaving soon.

Kayla and Claire would definitely remain sisters. They would go to University of Western Ontario together. Claire was going to become a veterinarian and Kayla was going to become a cancer surgeon. The best part about it was Canada and Prussia were only a minute away. They could switch worlds whenever they wanted.

The couples walked in the door hand in hand. They were immediately greeted by the Julia and France couple. "So what did you guys do last night?" France said. Prussia and Canada smirked. "We were all together. We had a bit of a mishap." Canada stated looking over at Kayla. She was limping still. Canada grabbed her waist and supported her with his chest. "She dropped a glass in the dark and stepped on it." Prussia answered without the question being asked. Julia just nodded. Canada kisses Kayla's cheek noticing she was tensing up.

There were sighs and moans coming out of a crowd of girls around them. "Why are you dating Kayla?! You could have me instead! We could be the ultimate couple, Canada." A random girl yelled. "Prussia! Claire really?! You're the hottest boy in school and you're dating Claire?!" Another girl yelled.

France took a step forward. "Leave us alone. Go find your own love stories. Don't ruin ours. We love these girls. Get a life!" France yelled in seeing Claire and Kayla's sad faces. The groups scattered away giving France weird looks. "What was that about?" A familiar voice asked. The group turned around to see Ryan and Ukraine. A tear ran down Ukraine's cheek. "That was scary. " she squeaked. Ryan held her close.

They walked over to the group. Ryan looks at each couple individually. The Kanada (Canada and Kayla) couple was always together. Canada rested his chin on the top of her head. His arms around her waist. The Crussia (Claire and Prussia) couple seems unbreakable. Claire cuddled into Prussia's chest. Prussia wrapped both arms around her. He ran his fingers through her hair, knowing it was comforting to her. He gave her a slight kiss on the top of her head and whispered "don't listen to them." Then last but not least, he looked at the Jance (Julia and France) couple. They looked happy but France always looked happier then Julia. Julia always looked away when he kissed her.

One day, Julia's sketch book fell and Ryan saw pictures of England in it. He was shocked but pretended like he saw nothing. Julia made it obvious that she wanted England. Or maybe it was just obvious to Ryan. He kept an eye on her just in case.

Finally Julia spoke. "Jealous girls as always." She sighed. "It's not our fault were so damn hot." Prussia smirked. Claire hated his arrogance sometimes. She left his arms and walked over to Kayla as a punishment. Kayla laughed. "Don't be arrogant and you won't lose your girl." Canada stated in a loose tone. Prussia walked over to Claire. "Baby, I'm sorry. And I'll never leave you for anyone else." Prussia said sadly. Claire went back into his embrace. "That's what I wanted to hear." She smiled. Canada gave Prussia a thumbs up which Claire didn't see. Kayla elbowed him and he immediately stopped.

The bell rung saying get to your classes to the group. Canada carried Kayla to class and told the teacher about her condition. He then ran off to his own class. Claire and Prussia parted there with a simple kiss. Ryan and Ukraine had the same class so they walked together. Lastly, Jance had French together. Then the final bell rang.

Class was boring as always. Once class was done, they went to the cafeteria for lunch. They met at their usual table and waited for the announcements, pulling out their lunch.

"As all the seniors should know prom is coming up. The theme is 'A dream come true'. So boys make your princesses happy." The announcements boomed through out the intercom. Kayla and Canada locked their hands together. Prussia looked guilty after seeing Claire's emotionless face.

France and Julia were with Ryan and Ukraine. Julia trying to comfort Ukraine and to get her to stop crying. France scolding Ryan for winking at Liechtenstein. Ryan looked over at Ukraine and said calmly "Let's break up. It's not me. It's you." He then got up and walked to the Kanada and Crussia table. Ukraine started bawling her eyes out and Julia couldn't do anything to stop it. Ukraine got up and ran away to the bathroom. Julia just let her.

She walked up behind Ryan and smacked him in the back of the head. "You're an asshole. First America and now Ukraine. Two in one week. New record." Julia finished with. France leaned over and whispered sweet things into her red ear to calm her down. He took her hand but she pulled away and ran to the bathroom to help Ukraine.

"What did you do?" Claire immediately interrogated. "You can't just suspect I did something. " Ryan responded with. "He winked at another girl and then broke Ukraine's heart like it was nothing." France scolded hitting Ryan again. "Hey, Ukraine is hot but damn... Liechtenstein is... Perfection." Ryan defended.

France went to hit him again but someone grabbed his wrist and he hit Ryan instead. "Insensitive fool. " he stated. Ryan turned around recognizing the voice. "Hey, you thought the same before you started dating Alisha, Justin. Plus you know how I am with girls. Use then snooze." Ryan chuckled. Claire hit him for that one.

Ryan got up. "I'm not a punching bag!"

"I know. You're an asshole!" Claire sneered. Prussia pulled her back and hid her head in his chest. "Shh baby. I know you're upset just let the guys deal with Ryan." Prussia said with a soothing voice and handed Claire over to Kayla. He then tapped Canada's shoulder signaling him to come with him. Canada got up and walked with them out. They disappeared.

Claire, Kayla, and Julia walked silently to class. They all had the same class next. Including Canada, Ryan, Prussia and France. The girls walked in and took their spots. They looked around for the boys but they weren't there. They became worried.

The final bell had rang and still no sign of the boys. "They missed class" mouthed Julia. Kayla nodded. Claire was asleep. Math was always her lullaby.

Finally the boys walked in. The girls jaws dropped at the sight. Claire woke up to the sound of the door opening thinking it was the principal. Her eyes filled with tears when she looked at Prussia. The girls hearts broke looking at them.


	6. Broken

Julia walked over to France. Her hand brushed against his face. His eye was swollen shut. A tear rolled down his cheek as she touched him. She let go and closed her eyes. She couldn't say anything. She couldn't bare the pain she saw in him. The words just weren't there. She looked over to Kayla.

Tears rushed down her cheek one after the other. She reached up to touch Canada's chest. The blood seeped through his shirt. She touched his mouth. His lip was gushing blood. She tried to touch every spot he was injured as if her touch would fix them. She knew though, in reality she never could. He went to reach up to wipe her tears but his arm couldn't move. His collar bone stuck out of his skin. She bit her lip and turned away. She took his non broken arm and held it close to her chest.

Claire just sat there. She didn't know what to do. Prussia limped over to her. He moved his hand toward her. Claire quickly embraced him in a hug. Prussia winced in pain. Claire immediately backed off. She bit her lip to stop it from quivering of fear. Prussia pointed to his rib and Claire lifted his shirt. She revealed a gap in his skin where the rib is supposed to be. She broke her strong act and broke into tears.

The teacher rushed over. "What happened?!" She panicked

"We were talking to Ryan about a serious problem. Ryan was enraged. He grabbed a stick and started beating us. He ran. I- I don't know where. We came here with struggle. Everywhere hurts." France said voice shaking.

"Girls, sit back down. Boys, you're going to the hospital. We must find Ryan." The teacher instructed. The boys left silently. The girls stood there. Tears threatening again. "Girls, I think it's best you go home. No homework tonight. Just get a good nights sleep." The teacher dismissed them.

They packed up and left. "Can you guys come to my house? I don't want to be alone." Claire asked quietly as they walked home. Kayla kicked a stone. "I want to run home and get some new clothes" Kayla looked down looking at her bloody shirt. She limped and felt pain but she ignored it. It shouldn't matter right now. They nodded and parted. Julia sighed. '_Why did this happen to them?' _She asked herself mentally.

Kayla opened the door to her house. She was surprised when she saw her sister watching tv yet she showed no expression of it.

Kayla fell to the ground. Alana rushed to her side. Kayla's face was pale, her cheeks were stained with tears, her mascara was running, and she was super tired. Alana helped Kayla up and sat her down on the couch. To Alana, Kayla looked dead. She got Kayla a new pair of clothes and waited for her to change.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was sharp and worried. It was mother-like. "Canada and his friends were beat up. He's broken, Alana. I feel so lonely. He's at the hospital. He couldn't even talk without his voice sounding shaky. He's bleeding a lot. I miss him. He looks even worse then Joel did when he was beat. What do I do?" Kayla cried. Her tears fell and they burned her eyes. Joel walked out of Alana's room and quickly rushed over. Joel is Alana's boyfriend. He always thought of Kayla as a younger sister.

He told Kayla to lie down and Kayla obeyed. He got a wet cloth and rinsed her face. As he bent over, Kayla saw the outline of a box in his pocket. Alana stood up and went to get painkillers from her room. Kayla took the box from Joel's pocket and opened it slowly. The ring was beautiful. It had three diamonds with a silver band. Engraved on the inside of the band was an infinity sign. She closed the box and took a deep breath out. She put the box in Joel's hand. "I approve." She said emotionlessly. He nodded and put the ring away just as Alana walked in.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night to do this." Kayla whispered to Joel. "Alana, I feel better. Claire and Julia are waiting for me. I'm going to go. Don't worry about me and enjoy your time with Joel. " Kayla gave her sister a slight hug then smiled at Joel. She mouthed good luck and was out the door.

The walk to Claire's house was lonely even though it was only a five minute walk. Kayla knocked on the door three times before it opened. She saw a terrified Claire open the door. Kayla rushed in with a confused look on her face. Julia pointed to the tv. "A boy was found killed at the park across the street from Catholic Central High School. There are no suspects to who murdered him." The news reported.

The boy was Chris Petrie-Mcbride. A graduate of last year. He was an elementary school friend. His parents died the year he was in tenth grade. He had no guardian and lived alone. He doesn't have any friends and preferred to be alone. Claire and Julia were close to him in elementary school. To see his dead body on the news was heart breaking. Without Kayla noticing she was in tears too.

Kayla rushed over and shut the tv off. She wiped her tears and sat Julia and Claire down on the couch. She put on some music and left them there. Kayla realized she had to stay strong.

She went to the kitchen and started cooking spaghetti. It was a recipe she had learned from Italy, one of their friends from Hetalia. She walked the warm bowls over to the living room and placed them in front of the girls. The two ate quietly. Kayla took their bowls once they were done and put on a smile.

"I think it's time to go to the hospital." The two agreed and got up. The hospital was only a ten minute walk. They were there in no time. Kayla walked up to the front desk.

"We are here to see Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy, and Matthew Williams." She told the receptionist. "Francis and Matthew are in room 406, floor number seven." Was the reply. "What about Gilbert?" Claire asked. "He is unavailable. He is in emergency surgery." Julia gasped at the news. Kayla led the girls to room 406 after thanking the woman.

Canada and France were sleeping. Kayla took Canada's hand. She kissed his forehead. "I love you Matthew." It's been a long time since she's said his name. The name lingered on her tongue. It felt like she was talking about a different person. Canada was his name but Matthew seemed more normal. But she didn't want normal. She wanted him. A tear fell down her cheek as she said that. It rolled off her face and landed on Canada's lifeless body. To her, he looked broken. Hurt. Dented. But what hurt the most. Was she couldn't do anything about it.


	7. Begin Again

A moan came from the other side of the room. Kayla glanced over at France. He opened his eyes slowly. He took a breath and shut them again.

"Ryan told me." France told Julia. Julia looked puzzled. "He told me the truth about us. How you use me. And you really want England." Julia looked down in guilt. "I set a date up for you." France said. Julia was shocked. "If you're happy then I'll let you be. Plus I have my eye on Hungry the moment." He smiled.

"Take care Julia. We're still best friends" and like that they were over. Julia was stunned at France's calmness. France hated England. Julia was puzzled of why he would even talk to him. Anyway, she was thankful. She gave France one last kiss as a thank you.

Kayla smiled even though she was saddened at the fact that a couple was lost. The grip around her hand tightened. Kayla looked down to see a sour face on Canada as he was in pain. She quickly went into a panic. His face returned to a peaceful state quickly. After Canada stopped moving Kayla fixed his covers the walked over to Julia.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Julia nodded with a small smile. Julia then pointed at Claire. When Claire looked up you could see her heart breaking in her eyes. Kayla walked over and took her hand. "He will be alright. He's strong with your love." Claire sighed at Kayla's words. "I want to go home. I can't bear see him hurt anymore." Claire said.

"I'll take her home. You stay here with Canada." Julia said. Kayla nodded. The two walked out. Kayla took a chair and moved it near Canada.

"No I want you on the bed." Canada said. "Baby it's too small" Kayla replied while stroking his hair. Canada opened his eyes at her touch. "Please" he whined. "It's too small." Kayla whined back. "Once you get better you can sleep at my house ok? Baby I'm going to call your sister she must be worried."

"No need, Kayla. I texted her already. She can't leave Hetalia because of some council duties. I told her you'd take care of me." Canada smiled proudly. Kayla gave him a kiss. "Well baby it's ten and it's getting dark. I have to go home but I'll be back tomorrow." As she left she heard one word.

"Sing."

Kayla turned back and Canada said it again. "Sing." "Sing you what?" Kayla questioned. "Begin again by Taylor swift." Canada smiled. Kayla walked over and pulled his covers a bit higher up. "Took a deep breath in the mirror you never liked it when I wore high heels but I do." Kayla began.

She got to the second verse when she heard slight snoring from the sleeping boy. Kayla gave him one last kiss and left. Kayla stopped by Claire's house and tucked her into bed too. She walked Julia home and then proceeded to her own house. She got home to see Joel had left. Kayla looked at her sisters hand to see a glimmering ring. Her sister smiled at seeing Kayla's eye line. "He said you approved and you left so he could. " Alana said slightly questioning it. Kayla nodded and went off to bed. She closed her eyes and quickly her dreams approached.

Kayla got up early the next morning to see Canada. She decided to bring Claire along but not Julia. There really was no reason for Julia to come since France was no longer her boyfriend. Plus this was the day of Julia's date.

Kayla didn't expect Claire to be up for a bit so she made some soup to bring to the boys. She walked to Claire's house around seven thirty in the morning. She honestly expected Claire's little brother to open the door. When she saw Claire she was shocked but didn't make it noticeable. Claire was still messy though.

Kayla told her to get changed and Claire did so. She came back and they left for the hospital. By the time they got up to room 406, it was eight. They opened the door. They saw three beds in the room now. Canada in the first bed closest to the door. France to his left and to France's left was Prussia. Claire hurried over to find a sleeping Prussia. She smiled at how peaceful he looked. Prussia smiled while he was sleeping. He was dreaming of Claire. He was dreaming memories with Claire like their first meet. It was grade ten second semester

-flashback-

Claire was walking home fast. She didn't want to be seen like this at all. Her make up was running down her cheeks and she felt her life falling apart. Dominik broke up with her. Her parents were out of town. She was babysitting her little brother who was constantly bothering her. She failed her drivers test. She is low sixties at school. She had so much stress on her mind she just ran away. She ran a bit too fast I guess.

Prussia seemed to be in his own world too. Dazing into space while standing in the middle of the hall. Before Claire could slow down they were both on the ground, papers everywhere. "No, no, no!" Claire said in frustration. Prussia reacted fast and helped her. Claire looked up and Prussia was shocked.

He sat back crossed legged and shyly asked, "what's wrong?" She moved back the sudden question. She wiped her tear and quietly answered. "Nothing.." She quickly got her books and walked away. Prussia grabbed her hand. "Come with me. I think I know something to make you feel better." He smiled and led her to the roof.

He led her to the edge and told her to look out. Claire looked as far as she could see. Prussia pointed at a fluffy cloud and gestured for Claire to see. "It's a heart." Claire said. "As of now you've stolen my heart." Prussia smiled and walked back downstairs.

"Wait... One minute.. Please. What's your name?" Claire asked. "Gilbert Beilschmidt, but you can call me Prussia. And you are?"

"Claire Luty. I hope I can see you around." Prussia pulled out his hand for a shake but instead Claire gave him a hug. "Thank you for making me feel better." Claire quickly turned and left but heard Prussia say his last sentence. "Thank you for being the love I've been looking for."

-end of flashback-

Claire stroked his cheek. Prussia opened his eyes. "Just the girl I was dreaming about." He smiled and Claire smiled. "Kayla made some soup for you. Do you want it?" Prussia nodded and thought _'only if you'll feed me.' _


	8. Hungary

"Baby, I'm too sick to feed myself will you do it?" Prussia whined. "Lazy prince." Claire muttered under her breath. "Just feed him Claire. Boys are babies." Kayla yelled from the other bed. "Hey! Not all of us!" France whined. No one even realized France was up. They just assumed Julia would be there. They then remembered they had broken up.

Claire and Kayla's phones lit up. "Going on my date with England. Wish me luck and make sure France is healthy. :) byee!" Julia texted them. "Wait! Don't forget to kiss him!" Kayla texted back.

Claire just focused on feeding Prussia. Canada was slowly waking up. Each time he moved he would groan or moan in pain. Kayla sighed feeling helpless to him. Every time he started to wake up Kayla would hush him back to sleep. Claire went to talk to France when Canada opened his eyes.

"Mm what time is it?" He said sounding sleepy. "It's nine." Kayla pecked his lips. "I'm tired." He whined. "Then why'd you wake up?" Kayla questioned. "I wanted to see your beautiful face." He smirked. "Mm you aren't getting a kiss for that one." Canada frowned and the started whining like a child. "But baby! I want one. Prussia gets them all the time from Claire. Agh this is unfair."

"Matthew! If you don't stop whining I will never give you a kiss again!" "OH MY GOSH! You called me Matthew! You never call me Matthew. Ok I get it your serious! Ill stop whining." Canada sat up and quickly kissed Kayla before could react. "I'll just have to get them myself." He said smiling. Kayla rolled his eyes but grabbed the back of his neck. She pulled him closer and kissed him slowly. She pulled away and made their foreheads touch.

"Are you hungry?" Canada nodded as a response. Kayla slowly fed him. He whined for her to feed him faster. She just ignored him. France just sat there in to middle of the room. "Kaylaaa can you pleeeease call Hungary. I'm bored." France whined. "Do it yourself France! Kayla's busy with me." Canada yelled.

Kayla got up and called Hungary. "Hey Hungary, it's Kayla. France is in the hospital blubbering like a baby for you so can you come down to keep him company? "

"Kayla c'mon that's totally not fair. Your boyfriend is so sweet but you're leaving me with France. I may put him back in the hospital. He's such an ass. I don't want to come!"

"Hungary he really likes you. And if you do come you shall NOT bring your pan."

"Agh fine I'll be there in a bit but don't expect me to like it." And with that Hungary hung up. In a matter of minutes Hungary was there. She had her make up all done and was wearing a pretty flower dress. Her natural beauty always showed though. France smiled upon her arrival. She slowly pushed the door open and looked to see who was there. Kayla pulled her aside and explained the situation and explained why they were in the hospital. Hungary nodded. She walked over to France.

"Why did you want me here?" She said in an annoyed tone. "Well because they both have people here and I'm bored soo why not I have someone here?" France gestured to Canada and Prussia. "France, those are their girlfriends! I'm not your girlfriend nor will I ever be!" She yelled. "Hush baby. You will be mine. I'll make sure you are." France smiled. "Whatever. So what do you want me to do?" She asked. "Me" France replied. Hungary's eyes widened at what he said. She slapped him on the back of the head. "Perverted jerk!" She yelled. Canada and Prussia started laughing like crazy. "Hey! Watch it! I'm injured." "France I don't care if your injured that gives you no right to be a conceded jerk." France huffed knowing he wasn't winning her over. He sat up and stared Hungary. He quickly kissed her. At first Hungary resisted but then she started to react. She let him in and the kiss seemed perfect. She pulled away an bit her lip shyly. "That was..." Hungary said. "Perfect" France finished her sentence. "Now as long as I can get in your pants." France said. "Owwww! Jeez you're feisty. " "Stop saying gross stuff and I'll stop hitting you." She said. France just smiled. "Kayla may I talk to you?" A nurse said. "Um sure."

"you're friends may be discharged tonight."

"oh why thank you!"

"but, I would like Canada to stay at your house for a month while he recovers. Oh and I'll need Prussia to stay at Claire's house. France is ok to go home."

"oh ok I understand."

The nurse walks away silently. Kayla walked in and told everybody the news. Canada looks so happy he could die. Kayla give him a kiss and left to get him clothes. Kayla ran home and grabbed some clothes from her cousins old ones. Kayla run back to the hospital. Canada gots changed and came out. "Kayla I'm back!" Kayla turns around. "Oh hey babe... Damn... Babe.. You look.. Damn." Canada kissed her. "Oh I was in awe. He was so hot it was unbelievable to her.


	9. Prom?

Canada's perfect body, his gorgeous abs, perfect tone, and cute hair was all hitting Kayla at once. "You are gorgeous. So hot. Just perfect." Kayla kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She put her ear to his chest and could hear his heart. "I love you Kayla you know that right?" "Of course I do baby." Kayla pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Prussia came out in his usual clothes which Claire found adorable. Prussia took Claire's hand. "Lets go home. " "mmkay" Claire replied. They walked out. "I'll take France home if you want." Hungary said. Kayla nodded and smiled. They left too.

Finally Canada took Kayla's hand. "We should go too. By the way. I'm sleeping in your bed for a month." Canada smirked as he opened the door to leave. "Or I'll sleep on the floor." Kayla teased. Canada turned her to look at him. "If you dare even tease me about that I will punish you." Canada said with a serious tone. "Matthew if you dare try anything on me. I will make you stay at Ukraine's house." Kayla replied with and shook his grip off her.

She walked away leaving him there. His jaw dropped as he stood in the middle of the hospital hall. He shook himself back to reality then ran to catch up to her. "You're not being serious right?" He asked as they walked out of the hospital. Kayla turned towards him. She pulled him in for a deep kiss until she had to breathe. "Of course I am." She smiled and took his hand. They walked home and talked about school.

Canada would return to school tomorrow. Kayla looked at her schedule for tomorrow. "It's Wednesday tomorrow. That means there is three weeks until prom." She told Canada kissing him. Canada moaned at the sudden kiss. It was about two o'clock now. Kayla's phone lit up. It was a text from Julia.

"Can we get together? Me, you, Canada, Prussia, and Claire? Like now?" "Sure." Was Kayla's simple response. In less then ten minutes they were all at Kayla's house. She welcomed them in and they all shuffled into the living room to find Canada asleep on the couch. Kayla lifted his head and placed it on her lap. She played with his hair while he slept.

"So Julia... How'd the date go?" Prussia asked arrogantly. "Umm well amazing. So he took me out to this restaurant and we had Mexican food. It was so good. Then we went to the park and he pushed me on the swing. We then walked to the gift shop and he bought me a teddy bear. Then he walked me to my house and he kissed me! It was a dream come true." Julia smiled. "Sounds like you had fun." Kayla whispered so she wouldn't wake Canada.

She moved his hair out of his eyes and stroked his cheek. She smiled to herself. "Yup! I think he likes me! I really like him..." Julia blushed in embarrassment as Prussia laughed. "Well I think it's cute." Claire cooed. Prussia immediately shut up. He then looked at her and turned his entire body to face her. They were both sitting cross legged on the ground. "Claire.. I love you so much and to me you are perfect. I screw up a lot but you never stop loving me. Will you please be my beautiful date to prom?" Prussia asked shyly.

Prussia was always so shy when it came to dates and that was something Kayla liked seeing with the Crussia couple. Claire nodded and cuddled into his arms. He closed his eyes and exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Julia awed at the moment then realize she didn't have a date to prom. She was brought back to reality when her phone went off. She picked it up and read the text: England- "prom?" It was a simple text but it still made Julia smile. She replied simply back-"yes3

Last night no one ended up coming home so everybody stayed the night. Kayla had fallen asleep on the couch beside Canada but Canada woke up and carried her to the bed. Prussia and Claire went to bed early. Julia had stayed up texting England and fell asleep on the couch.

Claire woke up to find Prussia sleeping on the ground. She got up out of bed and sat on top of him straddling him underneath her. She poked his cheek. "Why are you sleeping on the ground?" She asked. "You pushed me off the bed last night" Prussia said keeping his eyes closed. Claire blushed then shyly said "sorry." Prussia sat up causing Claire to fall onto her back. She lied on the ground and Prussia hovered over her. "It's ok." Prussia said then leaned down to kiss her.

Meanwhile, Kayla woke up to see a bare chest. She looked up and saw Canada's sleeping face. Kayla cuddled back into Canada's chest feeling him wrap his arms around her back. She fell back asleep.

Canada woke up to Kayla shaking. It was six o'clock in the morning. Canada put his hand to Kayla's forehead and it was burning. He untangled himself from her and got up to make her some porridge.

Kayla woke up and walked to the kitchen. She held a teddy bear in her hand and rubbed her eyes. Canada watched her as she yawned like a little girl. She shuffled her way over to Canada and leaned onto his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her. "How did I end up with such an adorable girlfriend?" He asked. Kayla went and sat across the table. Canada grabbed a spoon and told Kayla to say ahh. "I can feed myself you know?" She told him. "But I want to do it." He said. She finally obeyed and ate the whole bowl. "Wow good girl! You ate the whole thing." Canada said in a shocked voice.

"Shut up babe!" Kayla whined. "Hey! I'm older then you!" Canada defended. "You look like an old man too!" Kayla yelled and stuck out her tongue. She then ran away. "Hey! Get back here!" Canada yelled then chased her. He ran after her the finally grabbed her waist. He spun her around in the air then pinned her to the ground. He kissed her deeply and poked her cheeks. Kayla pouted at how he was treating her like a baby. "You're so cute!" Canada said. Kayla rolled over to she was on top of Canada. "No you're the cute one. " she said then pulled him back in for a kiss.

She then got up and ran to her room. He grabbed her school uniform and ran to the bathroom. She took a shower and got cleaned up for school. Then came out to see everyone else eating. She pulled out her extra uniforms and gave them to each one of them. They all got changed.

The girls were the first ones done and they planned when the were getting their prom dresses. "This Saturday? Ok?" Claire asked, the girls nodded on agreement. The boys walked in and took their hands. Julia left first so she could meet England. The two couples walked together. Kayla still limped but it wasn't as noticeable. Canada rushed to class after giving Kayla a kiss. Kayla then walked to class by herself. Prussia walked Claire to her locker then left too with a kiss. Ryan was still no where to be seen and France was always with Hungary. Julia and England walked to biology together.

They all met again for third period lunch. The couples all greeted each other with kisses and they all sat down and ate. They all seemed to have math together next. The couple walked hand in hand down the hall earning weird and jealous looks from other girls. Canada grabbed Kayla's waist and kissed her before going in. Prussia did the same. England gave Julia a hug and kissed her while sitting at her desk. This moment was good. Really good.


	10. Dandelion

The school day ended and it was starting to near June. The leaves in the park were a soft green. The park was filled with flowers. Kayla's favourite flowers were dandelions.

Canada always asked her why but she never told him. Claire seemed to be the only one that knew. Whenever Canada asked Claire she'd just say Kayla was a dandelion. He was always so confused on what she meant.

The Englia couple walked together hand in hand. England pulled out a camera and took pictures of the flowers and Julia. He smiled when he took pictures. The Englia couple ended up parting from the other couples to go home.

Canada turned to Kayla and asked her again looking desperate. "Why do you like dandelions?" She turned away from him and picked a dandelion off the ground. "I like dandelions because they are flowers that sprout by themselves without any help. They grow and everyone hates them but in reality they are flowers too. Once they mature they grow into flowers that have seeds. Kids pick them and make wishes with them. Once the flower dies it is always alive within its seeds which scatter the earth on their own. They are a beautiful creation but no one appreciates them. I'm a dandelion and America treats you like one." Kayla looked down but Canada tilted her chin up. "That makes a lot of sense. Actually that is really smart." He said with a smile and kissed her gently.

Claire came over to them and said "so now you understand my riddle. Kayla is one." She said smiling. Canada gave a slight nod. "We should go Claire we have piano soon." Kayla told Claire. Claire looked over to Prussia and they started walking home. "I'll text you when I'm ready!" Claire yelled while she walked.

Canada and Kayla started walking. Canada stopped and picked a dandelion. He placed it in Kayla's hair. "Beautiful" he said. Then they continued walking.

Claire and Prussia walked into the door of Claire's house. Claire's little brother greeted them. "Cware!" He yelled giving her a hug. "Italy!" She yelled back picking him up and spinning him around. Claire's little brother was two. He was named after Italy. After he was born his mom died and she never got to hold him. Their father ran away so Claire named him and took care of him.

Luckily, her father sent them money each month. He was also the most adorable thing ever. He loved people and baby chicks. He had a curl in his hair that was off to the side. He had a slight lisp but was always really loud.

"Bert!" He yelled reaching out for Prussia. Italy could never say Prussia so he was taught to call him Gilbert but he shortened it to Bert. Prussia took Italy into his arms and lifted him in the air. Prussia started making airplane noises as Italy stretched out his arms like airplane wings. Prussia lowered him and Italy kissed his cheek.

"Will you sleep in my room tonight?" Italy asked with his eyes wide open. Prussia looked over to Claire and she nodded with approval. "Of course I will little man. But I need to give your sister a good night kiss ok?" Prussia said. Italy nodded with a big smile. Prussia put Italy down.

Italy started running around the house with Daffodil, their puppy. Claire laughed at his cuteness and led Prussia upstairs. "Have fun sleeping with Vinny." She said smirking. Prussia looked at her a bit puzzled. "Vinny?" He said. "Italy's other name is Venezanio. I always called him Vinny or Italy." She explained. Prussia mouthed 'oh'. "Oh shoot I got to run babe. I have piano." She said and gave Prussia a kiss.

She was quickly out the door. Claire walked into Kayla's house without knocking. Kayla had fallen asleep on Canada's chest while watching tv. Claire waved to Canada and Canada did the same. Claire walked over to Kayla and gently shook her shoulder. Kayla moaned. "Kayla we have to go soon." Claire said. Kayla opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed them like a little kid. She got up and packed her bag. "Ok I'm ready." She said then sat down with her puppy Koda.

Claire grabbed Kayla's hand and pulled her up. She dragged Kayla to the door and they left. Canada had decided to watch a movie. He picked Canada's History. It was one of his favourites.

The girls got home late. They all left for their separate houses.

Kayla walked into her house to see Canada sprawled across the bed like a starfish. She laughed to herself before climbing in beside him.

Claire walked in to an empty room. She had a mental freak out because her boyfriend was missing. It took her a second to remember he was with Vinny. She climbed into bed reluctantly. It felt so empty to her. After staring at the ceiling for an hour, she fell asleep.

The next morning Claire woke up to the sound of Prussia and Vinny. "Vinny. Be quiet!" She whined. Prussia placed Vinny on top of Claire. Italy gave Claire a sloppy kiss on her lips.

Prussia didn't want to admit it but he was jealous of the two year old. Claire gave Vinny a kiss on his cheek in return. Prussia leant down next to Claire and turned his cheek to her. Claire didn't notice and continued to play with Vinny. Prussia pouted.

He sat down next to Claire and looked down. "Bert looks sad!" Italy placed his tiny hands on Prussia's cheeks, cupping his face. He gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Prussia smiled and looked at Claire. Claire gave him a kiss on his cheek too. Then Claire pulled herself out of bed and into her uniform. She grabbed a bowl of cereal and waited for Prussia. Prussia came down and they walked to school.

They met up with the others. It was a quick meeting until the bell rang. They met up for lunch as always then had an assembly. The school day passed by fast and luckily it was Friday. The girls walked home and changed into their soccer uniforms.

This was the first time the guys would watch them and it made the girls extremely nervous. They went to the game and began to warm up. The whistle blew and the game was on. Believe it or not, U18 was a tough league. The first half ended and they were losing 3-2. The girls walked over to the boys sadly.

"Having fun?" England asked. Kayla walked over to Canada and remained silent. Canada engulfed her in a hug. "Win this game for your awesome boyfriend." Prussia said. Claire sighed. "You'll do great. " Canada soothed and gave her a kiss.

The girls walked onto the field feeling a lot better. The girls came out of the game 4-3, they won. They smiled as they parted to their own homes.

England walked Julia home. He began to leave when Julia grabbed his hand. "Stay. Please." Julia pleaded. England smiled as Julia led him in. She led him up to her room. They hung out, watched tv, and played some games. Julia fell asleep while watching a movie. England drifted to sleep soon after.

Julia woke up in England arms. She smiled looking at his features. His flawless skin, perfect smile, she even loves his eyebrows. It didn't matter if they looked like giant furry caterpillars. She glanced at the clock. It was Saturday. The day she gets her prom dress. She rushed to get ready. England was getting a day with the guys.

As they stood outside Kayla's house England gave Julia a kiss. "Thanks for letting me stay over, Jube." Kayla opened the door with a smile. Of course they were happy.

The girls walked into many stores but couldn't find the perfect one. Finally they found the perfect dresses. Julia's dress was a deep purple. It dropped down to the ground and flowed around her waist. Kayla's dress was strapless. It was a blush pink and also dropped to the floor. It had some simple beading at the top. Claire's dress was black, white, but mostly green. It was a little puffy compared to the other dresses.

The girls hid their dresses before meeting the guys in the living room.


	11. Getting Ready

Prom was a week away. The girls were so excited. They tried to hide their excitement from the boys but every time they brought it up, they smiled like crazy. The boys snuck out and bought them corsages and their tuxedos. The boys were nervous, very nervous. For the girls the week was passing by so slowly. For the boys it was moving full speed ahead.

It was Thursday, the day before prom. Canada and Kayla walked hand in hand. They went into the music room. They were done their exams therefore they could just hang around school or go home. Canada begged Kayla to play piano for him. She finally gave in. She played Daydream for him.

watch?v=vwYu1MT7Yzg

she didn't realize him walk behind her. He kissed her neck and she stopped playing. She gasped at the sudden kiss. She closed her eyes, feeling every movement Canada made. She felt his arms wrap around her. He picked her up and turned her around. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Their foreheads touched as her pulled her closer and kissed her. He deepened the kiss trying to move her closer. There were no words to explain how amazing this kiss was. It made their love infinite.

Canada pulled away causing Kayla to pout. He walked over to a CD player and played "may I have this dance" from high school musical. He took her hand and they started dancing around the room. These are the moments that made Kayla happy. This is the side that Canada only showed to her.

Prussia and Claire were hanging out at Claire's house. Italy was at daycare and they had the house to themselves. To Prussia that meant make out session. He immediately started kissing Claire once they sat down. Claire didn't care. She wanted her time with Prussia and its not like she was mad that they were kissing. They kissed for a good hour before Claire actually got up. She turned on the tv and kissed Prussia again. She turned just as she saw a horror movie come on. She quickly hid in Prussia's chest as she saw blood splatter everywhere. She hated horror movies.

England left Julia after he walked her home. He didn't want to but he had to. He still had to plan something special out for tomorrow. He decorated his truck for her and planned out his night. He checked his tux and made everything perfect. The last thing he did was buy her a necklace. It had a heart locket with their initals ingraved in. He put in a picture of then together and carefully wrapped it. It may Bhagwan been cheesy but she was his everything.

"I hope jube likes it" he said to himself. He then hurried off to bed.

Canada checked on his present too. He got them couple rings. They were simple bands. One thinner then the other. The thin one had a heart gem on it that fit perfectly into the heart cut out on the thick band. He had them engraved with K+C. He liked at his work proudly.

Those two boys weren't the only ones nervous. Prussia rushed up stairs after his two hour make out session with Claire. He went into his bag and got out his present. One was pink and one was blue. The pink one had "I love you" spelt knit into it. He was so proud because he made them himself. He put so much effort in because he loved her.

He went to the bathroom to wash up. He came out and Claire was asleep in bed. He climbed in next to her and fell sound asleep too. They woke up the next day and all of them thought_ "today's the day!_"

They walked to school the girls beaming with happiness. The boys held their hands tight. The girls slightly whined at their grips. "Mm baby I've got to run I have to see someone before class" Claire said kissing Prussia. Before he could protest she was gone.

He huffed and continued walking with the group. "You shouldn't let her leave you so easy." Canada told Prussia as he wrapped his arms around Kayla. "I didn't. She ran away. She kissed me and was gone. I don't even know what direction." Prussia pouted. "Room 25. She's talking to the biology teacher to get extra marks." Kayla told Prussia. "Oh my gosh thank you so much." He said with a smile and ran to the science room.

"How did you know that?" England asked. "As she ran she took out her science binder. It said talk to teacher. Room 25. She actually showed Prussia but he was oblivious.

"Ow England your hurting me!" Julia said as she shook away England's hold on her hand. "Oh sorry babe." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "You're nervous too?" Kayla asked. "How'd you know?" England asked back. "I woke up this morning to this little boy pacing. He told me he had a stomach ache. I'm surprised he thinks I'm that stupid. " Kayla scolded. "Wait?! You didn't actually believe me! I thought I covered it up." Canada whined. "Baby don't be nervous." Kayla said giving him a quick peck then turning back to face Englia.

"They've been nervous all week." Julia stated. England looked bewildered at how the girls knew they were nervous. Canada just stood there rocking slightly with Kayla. "B-b-but how'd you know?" England stuttered. "You guys make it obvious and anyone with a brain could notice." Julia said. England started to pout.

"C'mon baby you really think you could pull something on me? If you do you'll be dancing with yourself." Julia said leaving his arms. "No! I didn't I just wanted to surprise you and I wanted it to be perfect." England pleaded dropping to his knees. Julia gave him a kiss. "Ok!" She smiled and gave him a hug. England felt so first bell rang and they all parted to their classes. Claire daydreamed through most of class and as soon as the day ended she ran to find Kayla. Kayla was with Julia. They found the guys gave them quick kisses and left.

All the boys stuff was at Claire's house and the girls stuff at Kayla's. the girls ran to Kayla's house. They all took showers. Kayla went and took out their dresses and laid them out on the bed. Kayla did all their hair and make up. They put on their dresses.

By the time they were done it was six thirty. They patiently waited for the guys. A knock came on the door and the girls opened it to see three well dresses boys who looked like angels. They all walked in and kissed their dates. The boys jaws dropped once they actually looked at the girls. "You look amazing." They said in unison. This was a night to remember.


	12. A Night To Remember?

The boys ushered their dates into the hall. They walked over to the photo booth. They got in line and looked over to see the couples pictures being taken. They looked over and their jaws dropped. Ryan hadn't been at school so why would he come to prom? They looked over to his date. Lichtenstein. Ryan saw them and smirked at their shock. He then grabbed Lichtenstein's waist and signalled for her to walk.

The couple just stood in line not knowing what to do. The next couple walked up and it was France and Hungary. They took a cute picture and then left.

After pictures they walked in and saw the big hall. They started dancing to the slow song playing. They then saw France and Ryan talking. More like arguing. France pushed Ryan and they walked outside.

Prussia, Canada, and England followed them. They saw France hit Ryan and then France fell. Ryan then left without a word. They ran to France. He had no pulse and no breath. Prussia started doing CPR and England called 9-1-1.

France was rushed to the hospital as a group started to gather around the boys. The girls clutched onto the boys and pulled them back in. They danced the rest of the night and were silent. No one dared to talk to any of them.

After the dance they went to the hospital. "Francis Bonnefoy." Prussia said. "That patient does not exist in our records." The recipient said. "Francis?" A doctor said who was behind them. Canada nodded. "He's passed. " the group stood there. Eyes threatened to let tears fall. The boys walked into the room first. They came out, eyes puffy. They brought the girls in and they cried. The boys brought them home and just comforted them for the night.

"This was supposed to be a happy night. Instead it was terrifying." Claire whispered to herself. Prussia overheard her and just sighed. "Truth is.. It wasn't Ryan's fault. Yes, he was fighting with him but he didn't touch him as far as we saw. France was the one who hit Ryan." Prussia told her. She looked down again. "France was annoying and childish but was a friend. Now he's gone." Were her final words before falling asleep.

Meanwhile at Kayla's house. "No matter how much you want to blame Ryan, he didn't do it. He ran after France hit him. I talked to the doctor and he died from poison he had drunk. It would of had to be five minutes before he fell. The poison seeped into his heart and it stopped. There was nothing Ryan did to start it. The last person to give France a drink was Hungary. Therefore she is the only one who could have done it." Canada explained.

Kayla just nodded as a response. Her eyes burned and her heart ached. She just wanted to sleep and Canada realized that. He stopped talking and let her sleep. "I'll only be with you a few more nights. Then I must go home." He said to the sleeping figure. Then drifted off to sleep too.

-Englia- Julia was shaking from whole situation. England hushed her but she still shook. Finally England relented to his last option. He sung to her. He disliked his voice but Julia always found it amazing. He sung slowly. He sung "This is where I fall" as a tribute to France. Slowly he watched Julia calm down and drift to sleep.

"It will get better. I promise." He whispered

-Ryan-" was it my fault. Did I do it?"He interrogated himself. "I didn't even touch him it, couldn't have been me. He hit me." Ryan touched his bloody jaw from the impact. "What will Hungary do? Will she believe me? I know I hit Canada, France and Prussia but that was once." He sighed not knowing any answers to his questions. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

-Lichtenstein- "I'll believe Ryan, no matter what he tells me. But that doesn't mean I'll stay with him. He will tell me the truth. And he is my boyfriend. I will stand by him no matter what. That's what a good girlfriend does. " she said to herself and shook her head agreeing to herself. She went to bed immediately.

-Hungary- Her bottom lip quivered as her eyes poured out tear. "He's gone? He's really gone?" She said to herself. She never realized it but she did love France. Even though he was a pervert and had the worst jokes she loved him. But now she cried because he was gone. "Why would I kill him? Why did I do it?" She questioned herself. "I didn't know I loved him. " she said and cried herself to sleep.

'_Why did this happen?'_they all thought.

Canada woke up to Kayla screaming and crying. "NO DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!" She shrieked. "No, Kayla it's just me. It's Canada. Shhh, don't worry go back to sleep." He soothed. She screamed for a good ten minutes before quieted.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Kayla are you ok?" Alana called. Canada got up and walked to the door with only shorts on. He opened the door and walked out closing the door again behind him.

"There was a death last night. She's definitely upset because he was a good friend of ours. It was traumatizing and you could see it in her eyes. I'm guessing she had a nightmare about it. She was bawling just a second ago but I finally hushed her. I'll need your help Alana. I'm leaving soon and I need you to take care of her." He told her blankly.

"Can't you stay a little longer. I haven't told Kayla yet but I'm moving out. I'm leaving on next Wednesday. Please, Canada I beg." She pleaded. "I'll be back by then but my sister is looking for me. I'm going to ask Kayla to move in with me, if that's ok. " he said shyly. Alana nodded and put her hand on his shoulder. "Take good care of her, Matthew. Please." She said then left.


	13. Moving

He walked into the room silently and stroked Kayla's hair. "Please stop crying." He said and fell back asleep.

He woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He rubbed his eyes to see Kayla sitting at the end of the bed. "Are you ok?" He said to her. "Yeh. How about you?" She replied. "Yep. What did you dream about last night?" Kayla thought for a minute. She didn't want to tell him about the nightmares so she told him a lie. "Us on a date to the Bahamas." That's the best she could think of. "Liar. I know you had bad dreams last night." Canada sighed. "How?" She asked. "You woke up crying and screaming." He said getting up. 'Oh' she mouthed.

She went to the kitchen and met her sister. "Hey" Kayla said. "I'm moving out" Alana said. Kayla turned around to face her. She looked a bit confused. "I'm moving in with Joel." She continued. Kayla nodded understanding. "I'll help you pack." She said quietly.

"Canada's leaving today." Alana whispered. Kayla looked over to her again. "I knew it would be soon." Kayla said soon to be followed by knocks on the door. "May I interrupt?" Canada asked politely. The girls nodded. Canada walked over. "Kayla, you know I'm leaving today but I'll be back by Wednesday. I honestly want to move out though." He said and Kayla sighed.

"Will you come with me?" He finally said. She thought for a bit then said "mm ok." Her face brightened slightly but it was still sad. Canada then left quietly.

Prussia woke up before Claire and played with Vinny. He went over and woke Claire up gently. She woke up with a gasp and was scared out of her mind. "Don't hurt me!" She yelled and hit Prussia. "OWW!" He screamed in pain.

"Oh it's just you." She said. She huffed and herself. "I want to go to the hospital to visit France" she said. "Claire, France is dead. " Prussia said as lightly as he could. "Gilbert. France isn't dead. He's at the hospital right now and we need to go see him." She fought back. "No.. He's dead. France died." He said again. Claire started hitting him and crying. "No! He's not dead Gilbert! Listen to me!" She screamed while in tears. She threw punches at him. Prussia hugged her and let her punch his chest.

After awhile, it was just tears. She cried without stopping. Prussia just let her. "Why?" She asked. Prussia closed his eyes in pain. He hated seeing Claire like this. He picked her up and carried her downstairs.

"Cware, pweeth don't cry!" He whined. Claire laughed at his lisp. He wiped Claire's tears away. "That lookth more like you!" He said with a big smile. Claire pinched his cheeks. Vinny danced for her and played with her until she forgot about her sadness.

They played for two hours when the door bell rang. Prussia opened it and let the rest of the group in. Vinny ran to Kayla. "Kaywa! I mithed you tho much!" He said spitting as he talked. "Aww you're so cute!" She smiled.

Vinny made everyone smile. Even England. "Vinny! Nap time!" Claire yelled from the other room. "But I don' wanna!" He pouted. Prussia picked him up. "C'mon little man. If you want to grow big and strong you have to sleep." He said. "No! I don' wanna!" He cried. Prussia put him down.

"Well what do you want to do?" Prussia asked. "I want you to put me to theep." He said, his lisp coming into his sentence. "Ok well I'll read you a book. Deal?" Vinny nodded and took Prussia's hand. Claire smiled at how much of a father Prussia was to Venezanio.

After half an hour, Prussia came from Italy's room. He sat down beside the guys. The room was silent.

"Are you girls ok?" England said breaking the silence. The girls didn't answer. They looked as if they were going to cry but they didn't. "We should tell them." Canada said and Kayla understood. She shook her head in agreement.

"I'm moving in with Canada." She said. The group turned to look at the couple but they weren't the least bit shocked. They were always together so it seemed logical. "And Ryan didn't do it. I think Hungary did. France died from poison. Not being hit. France hit Ryan. Ryan never touched France. Ryan ran away after being hit. He never laid a finger on him. The poison would of had to be consumed five minutes prior to him passing out. At the most. Hungary gave him a drink before him and Ryan started arguing therefore I think Hungary did it." Canada said.

The boys nodded. "That is all true. Well I'm not sure about the whole Hungary part though." England seconded. The girls shook their head. "I don't know. France and Hungary kissed and she started to like him." Julia said. "But she did always hate him. And she didn't want to come to the hospital in the first place." Kayla said. "Well she's the only other person that could have done it. " Claire said. "Well-" Claire's sentence was interrupted by sudden crying from upstairs. "I've got it." Kayla said and left quickly.

The crying stopped after a bit. Claire continued her sentence. "Well I'll go talk to her." She said. She left and Prussia followed. Kayla came down. "Where'd they go?" She asked. "Hungary's" was the answer. She then turned on the tv. She started watching Criminal Minds. There was a sudden cry again and Kayla got up again. Canada followed her this time.

"Italy... Shh" Kayla hushed him. He grabbed onto her thumb and continued to cry. "Shhh it's ok." Kayla said she picked him up and rocked him slightly. "Who'th that?" Italy asked pointing to Canada. "Oh that's Canada. Or Matthew." Kayla said. Italy waved to him and then yawned, cuddling into Kayla's shoulder. He then reached out for Canada and Canada took him in his arms. Canada held him for a short time before he fell asleep.

They walked out. "You'll be a good dad." Kayla said then walked downstairs.


	14. Nightmares

Canada thought about what she meant._ "Maybe she didn't mean anything about it" _he thought_. "But what of she did" _he thought again. "Agh" he yelled then walked downstairs.

Kayla walked over to him. "Are you ok?" She asked after hearing the yell. "Yes!" He snapped. Kayla stopped him before he could take a step. "Canada.. Breathe." She said. "What did you mean?" Canada replied with. "What?" Kayla was confused. "What did you mean by you'll be a good dad?" "Umm I meant you're good with kids and that your kids will love you because you'll be an amazing dad." She said.

Canada's face lightened. He pushed Kayla's grip off him and walked away. Kayla stopped bothering him but was extremely worried. "I'll figure it out." England said then walked over to him.

-Crussia- "Hungary open up we know you're there." Prussia yelled banging on the door. She opened the door. "What the hell do you want?!" She yelled. "Talk to us!" Claire said. "Ok, ok, I will ok!" They came in an shut the door.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you kill him?" Claire said immediately. Hungary burst into tears. "I don't know! " she bawled. "Please don't tell the police. PLEASE!" She pleaded. "Oh shut up we won't! We're not that mean." Prussia said.

Hungary got up and kissed Prussia right in front of Claire. Prussia kissed back without thinking then pulled away realizing who it was. Claire slapped him across the face. "How could you!" She yelled and ran away crying.

Prussia ran after her. He lost sight of her. Prussia called Kayla. "Kayla I need your help. We were talking to Hungary then she kissed me and I kissed back for a split second and now Claire's upset and I can't find her anywhere can you please help me?!" He said his voice full of worry. "Umm I'll find her for you ok? I'll talk to her and say it was out of habit." Then she hung up without another word.

Kayla walked over to Canada. He ignored her. "Canada I'm sorry for whatever I did but there's a problem that just popped up and I need to deal with it. Please take care of Vinny. You really will be and amazing dad." She gave him a quick kiss but he didn't respond. She sighed and left.

"CLAIRE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kayla felt a tap on her back. She turned around to see Justin. "Oh hey Justin. What are you doing here?" "Um I was just talking to Claire. Were you looking for her?" He asked back. Kayla nodded. "She's walking over to the park. She just left. You can probably catch up to her if you run." Justin said. " Thanks." Kayla ran to find Claire.

Claire was sitting at the top of monkey bars. "Like the view?" Kayla yelled up to her. Claire knew the voice without even looking down. "Yes. You can clear your mind up her." Was her response. "Mind if I come up?" Kayla asked. "Sure." Claire looked at her once she was up. "Prussia couldn't find you anywhere. You saw Hungary kiss him. He is really sorry for kissing back but... You know it was a habit. He's been dating you for so long. What has it been... Two years? You love him and you know that. He loves you to. He made one mistake Claire, one mistake!" Kayla protested.

"This isn't the first time Kayla. He forgot prom, he's always focused on other things, and I feel like he doesn't always think about me." Claire said, her voice saddening from every word. Kayla closed her eyes to think. She opened them again and opened her mouth but no words came out. "I feel your pain. And I can't force you to forgive him.. But he truly loves you. And I hate to see you like this." Kayla said and started to get down. "He needs to prove it. Until then he won't be forgiven. " Claire said.

Kayla huffed at her words and walked home. She walked in and looked at the clock. 7:23pm. I should get ready for bed she thought. She got ready and watched tv for an hour. She went to bed at nine. The bed felt empty and cold. She had gotten so used to Canada there she forgot what is was for him to be gone.

She tossed and turned but she couldn't sleep. Eventually she got really upset and started crying with no one there to comfort her. She cried until four in the morning. Her life felt empty.

Lichtenstein made her way over to Ryan's house. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She knocked once more. No answer. She sighed and walked away. The door creaked open. "Sorry I had my headphones on." Ryan said. "Oh it's ok." She replied with. She gave him a quick kiss and walked in. "Wait? You don't think I did it?" Ryan asked. "No I was with you the whole night and I followed you out." Lichtenstein said casually.

"Anyway that's not why I'm here. I want to go camping." Ryan nodded. "Ok! Lets round up the gang!" Ryan said happily. He loved camping. Especially with Justin. Lichtenstein gave Ryan a kiss and then left. Ryan smiled at how amazing she was. No matter what she was on his side. That's why he loved her.

Kayla-

"why do you have so much shit?" Kayla joked with her sister packing up her stuffed animals. "Hey I kept them for a reason. You gave me this one. This one was my first one..." Alana went on pointing to each stuffed animal. Kayla smiled at her and put her hand over her sisters mouth. "I get it. No need to explain." Kayla said then continued packing.

Alana left for a minute but came straight back. "Here. I feel like your lonely. This way you'll always have a part of me." She said handing over a small box. Kayla opened it carefully. It was a small locket and inside was a picture they had taken when Kayla was four. "I'll miss you, but in here we are always one." She said pointing to her heart.

"Plus we think alike. When your worried don't doubt yourself. I can finish the rest. We can go to a movie if you want. Then I'll take you to my new house." Kayla nodded for her answer. They went out and saw the new house. It was nice. Perfect for a couple and there was a spare room. "It's nice for a family too." Kayla said to Joel. Joel smiled. "I'll wait till I get married." He smirked.

"I have to get going. I need to pack too." Joel gave her a confused look. "So young Kayla." He teased. "Hey! Not like that. I'm moving in with my boyfriend. There's just a lot of stuff I've been scared of lately and I need him with me." Joel nodded. "He better treat you well." Joel stated. "He does." Kayla smiled then waved bye.

She walked home silently. She opened the door and walked into Alana's room. It was empty. All that was left was a bed and a desk. She sighed and walked into her room. She started to pack. By 10 pm she had packed almost everything. She had her clothes and her animals out. That was all that was left.

She looked around and climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Kayla woke up and looked at her phone. "Meet me at the park. 10am." Claire texted her. She glanced over to her alarm clock. 9am. She whined to herself then pulled herself out of bed. She jumped in the shower and pulled her hair into a messy bun. She threw on her overalls. She grabbed her phone and walked out the door. She arrived at the park to see Claire sitting on a bench. She walked over and Claire looked up.

"Hey." She said glumly. "What's up with you?" Kayla said in an annoyed tone. "Me? More like you! I broke up with my boyfriend what's your excuse!" Claire defended. "Holy shit Claire. Calm down! I woke up to see my boyfriend wasn't there. I have no clue where he is and I'm terrified to go outside lately. Plus my best friend is depressed and I can't do anything to help her." Kayla said sounding pissed off. "Why would you ask me to come if you were just going to yell at me? God Claire! Figure out your own life!" She then walked away from Claire. She had her headphones in and she looked down.

She was broken from her thought when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Prussia with a worried look on his face. "Oh I'm so sorry Kayla! Where is Claire? Do you know?" He said so fast his words slurred together. "I don't know anymore." Kayla said aggravated. Kayla looked around and saw a truck that was about to hit a girl. That girl was Claire. Prussia saw too and ran to save her.

-crash-

the lifeless body lie there in the middle of the street attracting a crowd.

"Prussia!" Kayla yelled rushing to his side. "Gilbert please! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" She yelled tears streaming down her face. Kayla looked around for Claire. And she found her. Claire looked at Prussia's body and walked away. Kayla pulled out her phone and called 9-1-1. Kayla didn't leave his side until she was pulled away by paramedics. She yelled to stay by his side. "HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! PLEASE!" She yelled her makeup ruined by tears. The paramedic finally gave up and let her in.

They started moving and Kayla watched as they tried to revive his body. Then it happened. He flatlined. Beeeeeeep. She sat there in shock of what had just happened.

"KAYLA WAKE UP ALREADY!" Claire yelled. Kayla opened her eyes. "Where's Prussia?!" Were her first words to Claire. "Thanks for showing me some love. He's here on the couch. Yeh we're back together." Kayla ran out to see Prussia watching tv. "Are you hurt?" She asked. "Um no?" Prussia replied confused. "Did we ever fight?" Kayla asked Claire. "No we're best friends. What's wrong with you Kayla?" She replied with. "Nothing. I think I just miss Canada." Claire looked at her and Kayla realized it.

She had been dreaming. It was all a dream.


	15. Will You Again?

The last day of school was today. This is the hardest day for us as grade 12s. And this is the day we get our letters from our universities. They gather the grades 12s in a room and hand out the letters slowly. The group of twelve sit together. Justin gets his letter first. He applied for the university of security. Within McMaster. He opens it slowly and smiles a reassuring smile that he got in. Then Julia gets her letter. She is going to NYU to study art to be an animator. She opens her letter and of course she got in.

Soon all the letters are handed out. Claire and Kayla both make it into western. Prussia is going to Julliard school of the arts only so he can become a star with his "awesomeness". Canada is going to become a firefighter. and Vincent is going to become a coder. England opens his letter slowly. He wants to become a navy man with America.

He opens it and his jaw dropped. They all looked at him knowing he didn't get in. "I-I-I'm. I'm leaving. I'm training in Germany." He said. Julia looked at him. She didn't have a reaction. He looked at her his eyes full of sadness. He got up. "I have to go. It's my future." He said looking at her. "Julia move on from me. I'd rather that just in case I die." He said to her then he left. And he never came back.

He was gone before graduation had happened. Julia stood there in her dress waiting for England but he never came. "He's left for Germany. My brother is gone too. " Canada told Julia the truth. "I don't think he will be back for a bit. Julia nodded and walked out the door.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be at graduation by herself don't you think? She should have a man with her to protect her." Julia stopped at the sudden words. It was an unfamiliar voice but it was heard before. She turned around after thinking about who it could be and indeed she was right. Iceland. Her best friend from when they were young. Her first boyfriend. First crush. First love. And first kiss.

"Iceland. I haven't seen you around school. Where have you been?" Julia said as he pulled her into a hug. "I've been in New Zealand. Studying. What about you missy? Why are you going to graduation all by yourself?" "My boyfriend left for Germany. I mean.. Ex boyfriend." Julia replied. "Oh. Well I don't have a date. You don't have a date. I think it's fate. Julia care to be my date?" Iceland smirked holding his hand out for her.

She took it slowly and smiled remembering all the memories of their relationship. "I missed us." She said and started to walk with him to their graduation. After grad Iceland walked Julia home. Julia stood on her toes and gave Iceland a kiss. "I still love you." She said then walked into the house.

Iceland stood there starring at the door. "I love you too." Iceland said not knowing Julia was leaning on the other side of the door. She smiled hearing him say that. The night then went silent.

Kayla woke up in her new house with her boyfriend. He was still in a deep sleep beside her. She got up slipped on his shirt and walked to the kitchen. She began to make breakfast. Then Canada came in. He had taken a shower and gave Kayla a small hug. It was evident he was still tired.

"Go get ready. I'll take over breakfast." He said pulling her away from the oven. She left without a single word. Canada had a plan. He had to propose now. He had millions of pictures of them together and he arranged them carefully. He then called Alana to get Kayla out of the house. He then put them on the wall. By the end with the many pictures "will you marry me?" Was spelt out. Alana checked her phone. "Ready" Canada had texted her. Alana brought Kayla home and Kayla walked in.

She turned on the light. "Canada were home. Canada?" She looked around the house to find him in the living room. She looked at the wall. He walked over to her silently, took her hands, and got on one knee. "Kayla we've been together for three years. Some people say that's too short but I need to know now. You are my best friend and you've never left my side. I can't believe it was only grade ten I was able to tell you I love you. I'm leaving soon and I won't see you for a long time. So please. Before I go. Marry me?" Canada said a full confession. Kayla took a deep breath as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I will always love you Canada. Yes." Kayla said.

Canada the picked her up and spin her around. He gave her a kiss. "I love you." Canada said. Kayla added "Let's tell the others. There is only a short time before you leave so we must have this wedding soon." Canada nodded and called all the others to their house.

The group was oblivious to the ring on Kayla's finger. They all sat down. "We have something to tell you." Canada started. "We are no longer a couple."Kayla said. The group gasped. "Why?!" They yelled. "Because. I'm leaving so we can't be a couple." Canada said.

Alana started laughing in the background. She didn't know this was their plan. "That's no excuse!" Claire yelled. "Well let us finish!" Canada said. "We aren't a couple. We are engaged." Kayla said. The group sat there. Letting the information sink in. "Damn you work fast Matthew." Prussia yelled. "Shut up Prussia. At least I keep my girl happy." Canada said leaving Prussia speechless.

" the wedding is in a month so that no one misses it. All girls are bridesmaids and all guys and groomsmen. Alana's the maid of honor and Joel is best man. Ok?" Canada said. They all nodded. Then they left.


	16. Ending

The wedding was simple. Canada left right after. They all left to their universities. Claire moved in with Kayla while Canada was gone.

One day everyone came back to visit. America also joined. He handed Claire a yellow note. Claire read it aloud. "We are sorry to inform you. Arthur Kirkland has been killed in action. " she said. She put the note down and looked around. No one cried.

"He was brave and he prepared us for this. There is no point to cry about it because there was nothing sad about his life. He was a good man who was taken a little early. He was strong though and brave. He didn't die in vain." America said. The group nodded.

"He was so stupid though." Prussia said. Canada laughed. "I know. When we were just being guys he was the stupid one." Canada said. They all shared laughs through the night and dispersed slowly.

-2 years later.-

"Canada can you grab Toby's shirt for me? And Xavier's pacifier." Kayla asked politely. "Sure thing sweetie" Canada replied with. "Vinny do you want to feed Xavier?" Kayla asked. Vinny nodded quickly with excitement. He was about five now but he looked like he was three.

"How much time until the next one?" Iceland said holding his wife's hand. "Shut up Iceland! Julia can't you keep your husbands mouth shut?" Kayla pleaded. "If he doesn't he won't be my husband. Good enough?" Julia replied. Iceland immediately shut up. "Plus it wasn't my fault I had twins!" Kayla defended. "Yep it was mine" Canada came in smirking.

"Vinny what do you want to eat?" Claire yelled from the kitchen. "BREAD!" He yelled making Xavier cry. "Kayla I didn't mean to! I promise." He started to cry too. Canada took Xavier and started to hush him. "Babe I'll take care of it you take care of Vinny." Prussia said to Claire.

In two years a lot had happened. England had died. Iceland and Julia got married. Ryan and Lichtenstein got married and moved to Hetalia. Kayla got pregnant with twins. And of course had them. Julia is pregnant and Claire moved in with Prussia. Hungary commit suicide. These two years were sad and joyful at the same time.

There was one last thing that had to happen for Prussia. He prepared dinner skillfully and he made sure to put the ring visible in the dessert. He spelt it out on the cake. "Will you marry me?" He brought out dinner and his aura glowed with happiness. Claire knew something was up. She grabbed his shaking knee and whispered "are you ok?" Before Prussia could answer Iceland yelled. "Oh Claire getting ready for tonight are we? How many times can he get you in- OWW shit!"

"Shut the fuck up Iceland. God!" Prussia yelled. "You don't need to hit me!" He defended. "Whatever. Lets have dessert!" Canada yelled. Kayla got up and looked at the cake. She smiled while bringing it in. She placed it directly square to Claire. Claire looked down at the cake and looked up to see Prussia on one knee.

"Claire Rose Luty. We have been dating for five years and I've loved you every day. You know I'm not good with words but I promise I will try everyday to love you even more then the first. Please do me the honor and marry me?" Prussia said with tears in his eyes. Claire stood up. She lifted Prussia's chin. "Prussia you the cheesiest, cutest, but most annoying and an ass guy I've ever meant. But you're mine. Yes I will marry you!" She said kissing him.

He slid the ring on her finger. Soon Claire walked down the isle in neon white. She too had a simple wedding. Life was perfect and that's how it was for a long time. Eventually a little Prussia came and the twins grew up. The couples lived a happy life and died. This is how it was but no one forgot who they were. Because they were perfect.

Plain and simple.


End file.
